yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jet Frost
'First Name' Jet 'Last Name' Frost 'IMVU Name' DarkKeyome 'Nicknames' *Frosty - Given to him by his 'best friend' *Sly *The Oprative *Lethal weapon 'Age' Currently "18" 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 200 'Blood type' B+ 'Human Type' ''Peak Human *The ability to have your bodily functions at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that your natural capabilities are near-superhuman. A Real-World Human Standard version of Enhanced Condition. In order to get to this then you must constantly train your human on a high scale that seems nearly impossible to reach. 'Technorganic Physiology *Technorganic describes the melding of technological and biological components into a single entity, fused at the cellular level. Technorganic entity could be considered a form of cyborg. Users are to use the abilities of their robot to a variety of technological effects. *Cyber Mind *Electronic Communication *Enhanced Condition *Mechanical Intuition *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Robot Arm *Scanner Vision '''Behaviour/Personality Jet's Behavior in all honesty is cool. He's contempt with what he has, extremly modest and just an all around 'Sweet guy'. A Ladies man for sure, he's a smooth talker alright. He has to be in order for him to do the things he does. He's easy to get along with. Even to the point you'll find yourself talking to the guy like you've known em your whole life when you just met him only a few moments. Oh but dont let this fool you, that kindness is simply a blanket for his brash and demented feelings for criminals. He takes no mercy on criminals, none. He hates the Yakuza, and he hates the clans, hell he hates Majority of the KPD. He's a Rebel and tends to fight for his own Justified causes, making personal vendetta's on criminals untill he stops them, or kills them himself. Laid back to say the least, Jet is a cool guy, but not someone you want to get on your shitlist. What district do you live in? District 2, is for all of the cities wealthy. Almost little to no recorded crime here but it happens. The police are paid off in this area to mostly ignore everything. Unless... they are feeling a bit daring and are up to facing the council leaders for betraying the law. Fine clubs, nice cars , fancy suits. Mostly the Daiyamondo Clan resides in this area but there are other Yakuza clan's that have also taking a liking to the grand life of District 2.This District iself is literally the LIFE of Kasaiahana city. The Soramaru clan, and the Kagemaru clan mostly run this area, though the Geisha's have there own place here. 'POPULATION' 2,345,000 - YEAR 2140 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Kasaihana Police Officer Currently a Detective The KasaiHana Police Department had it's beginnings in the city itself, the first hundred members being a mixture of Mr. Hiro's protection detail and volunteers from his company. These brave men and women ventrued upon a land that was now lost in ruin. Slowly the force grew to a point of supreme power, and it was the leading police force in the entire globe. Even when based upon statistics, it is proven that the K.P.D. has grown into a successful defense project. Due to it's size, the force itself has earned a district of their own in KasaiHana, making their home in District 3. Jet has lived all of his 'life' wanting to be a cop. 'Fighting Style' Main Styles: Power Fist, Thunderous Boxing. His fighting style is unknown, a mixture of different styles maybe hes been known to be a lethal fighter using flashy acrobatics and powerful tosses that resemble something from the Jiu-Jutsu styles. Jet's strikes are swift and focused, percised almost to an inhuman scale. He's most dangerous when in a stand up positon. Jet is a strong fighter, able to smash things with his bare hands with ease, but he is mostly known for his speed. His Jetting '' Speed. Due to this speed he has been known for these types of dodges. ( Not abilites, these are simply some of the dodges he can do with his personal fighting style.) *'''Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' 'Perks(5)' 'Advanced Law Enforcement' *User is able to become almost superhumanly skilled in all forms of crime fighting and law enforcement. Users are naturally talented and/or trained to find criminals and stop their activities either through sheer intellect or the use of honed brute force. *Vigilantism - The user becomes specialized in waging their own personal war on criminality. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Combat, Peak Human Combat and Enhanced Assassination to name a few. *Police Supremacy - The user for lack of a better term becomes a "Super Cop" who is able to contend with the most capable of criminals and usually succeed. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Investigation, Enhanced Combat, Photographic Deduction and Enhanced Surveillance to name a few. 'Master Strategist' *This ability enables Jet to be capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. Keyome is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games.Over the years Jet has grown to be highly analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves with ease just by observing. 'Speed Demon' *The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility.' '''Along with the extreme training of speed and movement came this high Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. The user will also have greater fighting skills than professional combatants due to this reflex (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats.can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. 'Peak Human Durability' *The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat, falling a couple of feats from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. 'Intense Strength' *Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of any weight. But Jet's Pound limit would more so be 800lbs at this moment as of now. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Beretta Cheetah' *The '''Beretta Cheetah', also known by its original model name of "Series 81", is a line of compact blowback operated semi-automatic pistols designed and manufactured by Beretta of Italy. They were introduced in 1976 and include models in .32 ACP (Models 81 and 82), .380 ACP (9 mm Short) (Models 83, 84, 85 and 86) and .22 LR (Models 87, 87 Target and 89). Discontinued by Beretta in 2013. There are two distinct 87 models both chambered for .22 LR. The standard model is similar to other models, but the 87 Target has a longer barrel and slide, can accept optical sights, and is single action only. 'High-Frequency Blade' *A high-frequency blade is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users are also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. They can also be superheated from friction to be hot enough to sear anything that it comes into contact with. They are also extremely durable, Jet Frot being able to parry a chainsaw with no visible damage to the sword, They also appear to have some quality that allows them to cut things that are longer than their length, as shown when Jet was first taught to use the weapon and cut a Maru Jietai assualt tank back when the Kagemaru Clan let them run rampt, basiccly cutting it in half lengthwise. Allies/Enemies Anyone thats considered a criminal in his eyes. 'Allies' *'Rostamatsu Jonni AKA Rooster' 'Background' (The following is a psychological evaluation conducted by the KPD when Keyome Tasanagi joined the KPD to throw off the Soramaru clan, and the City from capturing him by going by a different identity. He applied for a role in the police force of Kasaihana City on February 23rd, 2135 back when he first joined as the new alias Jet Frost. Though since Ark 2 Keyome has had a cyborg take his place as Jet so the KPD wouldnt grow suspicous of a sudden disaperance of an oprative. Jet doesnt even know he screctly works for the Yakuza and Keyome had some of his own memories placed within Jet's mind to make him think that he had a life, though he only gave him fragments. Keyome placed Jet's body in the middle of Old New York where he was found at some point during Ark 3. The Doctors assumed he had amnesia due to him not remembering why he was out there and that he only knew fragments of his life. Jet is a Battle Cyborg with human modifactions, syntehtic skin, and even an artifical blood system, male sexual parts and even as anus that produces artfical waste to also give off his 'human' qualities. The only thing about Jet that he more than likely wont even discover is that his ability to age has been disabled, in all forms he is a perfect agent for causing death, even given beautiful features to dissaude his enemies, though he does have some of keyomes facial features, in the face he looks just like keyome but a 'Prettier' one if you will. His brain is made out of human brain cells but its all mechincal. Keyome supressed no emotions from the cyborg but the emotion for remorse, due to this Jet has no feelings when it comes down to murder, keyome did this just in case he had to use him to destory the KPD. Jet belives that he grew up in District 1 and he also thinks his parents were carvaners, keyome even went so far to place a fake hajimae within his mind, naming him by something else, and making the fake haji die in a car accident within Jet's mind. The fake Haji was killed by a Yakuza, keyome did this so that Jet would have hatred towards all Yakuza to execute his ideals with no fail. Keyomes plans for Jet have not been said just yet, but all will come to light soon.) EVALUATION PARTICIPANT: #567893-Z Applicant's Name: Jet Kiryu Frost DOB:??? Gender: Male '''''Psychological Profile Mr. Frost has been notified as a very calm young man, with a non-chalont and care free attitude but he has quite the temper on him. Surprisingly he was able to be the head of his Criminal Justice class, the head of his KPD Martial arts classes, and even in his Criminal psychology class. All information on Frost is unknown as to where he has lived over the years, also his date of birth, and the hospital he was born is hard to trace back to. He claims his parents were caravaners who lived out in the deserted lines outside of Kasaihana city and eventually moved into the city later on, so his files on his birthdate are a bit as he stated “All out of fuckin’wack.” But he did manage to show us Identification and a picture of his parents. Frost has shown signs of a very calculation nature able to wit himself in and out sticky situations, as resulted in the ‘Catch the Criminal’ Simulator that we have here at the Academy.Due to his back ground being so gray, it is hard to truly say just what exactly the male has actually been through. Frost has also been evaluated for his knowledge of the Yakuza, and Criminal backgrounds able to tell us how they work, even knows each and every rank, and the money system. He also stated he knows this information due to his long years of living in District 1 stating When we went to question him on this a rather descriptive speech stating- “'' Out there… it’s a war zone in those streets, I’m sure all of you have never had to live out there in those slums… never had to fight your way out of a crowd of fucking pyscho’s. Ever got raped before? Stabbed? Shot maybe..!? No!? I didn’t think so… this Job, should be for the people who know what they’re doing, all of you ass-stains sitting out here on your high horses… if were Clamining to be cops… why don’t we save these kids out there!? So they don’t have to be Yakuza! So they don’t have to steal, fight, shoot, or even fucking KILL to live! And why don’t you shove that pencil up your ass sir! Questioning me of my knowledge..!! Tch, Why dont you suck my dick! I mean for fucks sakes, you have to know your enemy to combat them right?!You proabbly dont even know where to stick your dick in a pussy do you, you limp dick fucktard, pencil pushing anus face assholeeee!!!! Anyone got some lemonade!??!” Very cocky but only to his superiors,he has been seen on multiple occasions flirting with a lot of the female cadets during his first training sessions, we even caught him having sexual relations with one of them in a girl’s restroom last week. Due to his skills we have noted that Mr. Frost is indeed ahead of his class and has passed each and every test with flying colors so with that we will be promoting him straight to Detective rank where he will be able to do undercover work. He may be a bit on edge, a bit wild and reckless but with some experience we can see him becoming a fine officer. Evaluated by Dr. Rokoro Yomikata File Reviewed: 2/23/2135 Applicant Status: APPROVED 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 5 'APPROVED BY' 'Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 06:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC)' 'Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 03:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC)''' Category:RPC Category:KPD Category:NGKPD Category:DarkKeyome